Piece Of my Heart
by freeasever18
Summary: It was a day to remember. Everyone in the tower had decided not to disturb him, but she could t allow for his heart to suffer any more. With her determination, she was going to make him open his heart to her, so no more nights were spent alone.


Hi! Time for introduction to my way of writing. I'm making a massive upload of various writings I did for RobStar week of this year, and have been waiting to meet the world yet again.

I hope you all like them, anf I do accept critics and comments about my work. ;)

Without further ado, let's get to the story!

* * *

It was that day, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just laid there, in his pajamas (which were just a pair of sweat pants) and no mask, trying to forget, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop crying. He didn't know what to do on these days. Normally, one would ask one's parents, but what to do when you have none?

He hated spending these days with Bruce. While he was also hurt, he handled it very differently: just locking himself up, doing work to get distracted, not even talking to Alfred. Bruce treated his parents' death anniversary like any other day, and when Dick asked him, things didn't go well. "Whenever I remember my parent's day arrives, I try to block it, even though I know I can't. I try to do good for them, just like I do every day. Forget that this is your parent's day, at least try to." Dick couldn't do that. To him, this was the only day he was able to remember just like they were, how they acted, their performances…. Everything.

When he left the manor to be with the Titans, and had enough trust in them, he had told them that there were going to be times when he needed to be alone. They knew his story, and each had different reactions: Raven felt empathetic, of course, Beast Boy tried to cheer him up on those days, Cyborg understood and said that if there was anything that he could do (and Robin of course said thanks to everyone). Starfire however, didn't say anything, she just looked down, resembling her condolences for his mourning.

The Titans knew this day had come, and decided to leave him alone, most of them at least. They knew he needed to cry.

-But he needs to laugh to! Do you really expect me to just sit here while one of my best friends is sad? - Said Beast Boy, who, according to Raven, just kept ignoring reality.

\- You _have_ to, BB. –Cyborg emphasized. - Everybody handles this things differently, and he knows he can count on us. We'll just have to wait.

-I can't believe you guys. – Beast Boy replied, turning his back on Cy and Raven, who was meditating next to the couch, and continued playing videogames.

\- He just needs time. One day, he'll come out of that room. Plus, he still doesn't trust us that much: Robin was trained by Batman, remember? One of the people in the world who doesn't allow himself to trust anybody? He's trying to get out of that cycle, I'm telling you.- Raven did knew, that one day Robin was going to get through it, and share what he felt with them. Until then….she knew exactly the alien to accompany Robin today.

Dick was looking at an old family album he had, with pictures of the circus, the animals, his mom and dad. He couldn't help the tears that ran through his cheeks and staining the photographs. He took one in his hand, where they were celebrating his fourth birthday. The people on the circus didn't have much, but they were his family, and they had always managed to make everything perfect for him. He missed them, but he was no more the kind from the circus, he had to show respect, bravery, and courage to everyone in the city. This was the only day where he was allowed to be that kid again, the kid from the circus, the guy that had feelings. A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts.

\- May I come in? - He recognized that sweet, melodic voice. He had to act fast. While putting on his mask and closing the album, he answered- Uh... Sure, Starfire, just… give me a minute here.

\- Understood. - It wasn't curious to him how she always answered so politely, being from royalty, but it was the kindness that she put into every word that made him glad she existed. He went to the door and opened it, and there she was, her beautiful glow almost made him forget how depressed he was.

\- Hi Star, you can come inside now. - He tried to sound a bit happier than he felt, but to Starfire, the mask was pretty obvious. She was wearing her usual uniform: a purple top with long sleeves and a round green jewel in her chest, and a pair of purple shorts and boots that passed her knees, all adorned with silver lines and smaller green stones. Her hair looked silky and smelled like passionfruit, and he considered that he should have done something more than just put his mask on, as he was shirtless and his hair looked like a mess.

\- I thought you had said that you were needing one minute of my waiting? – She said while going in. Dick let out a small laugh, remembering that earth collocations and Starfire make a funny combination. He didn't correct her, he always thought that the way she talked was simply adorable: cute and naïve, two words that perfectly describe her (those weren't the only one of course).

-I ended up needing less than that. Is there anything you wanted? - He wanted this done quickly, he didn't wanted to bother her, to break into tears in front of her.

\- As a matter of fact I do: I want to know why you wish to spend this day alone, why is it that you are in the need of crying alone, when you have us, when you have me. – She said as she closed the door. He sat on the bed, with shocked eyes, he looked at her.

\- W-well, Star, uh… What happens is ….- He really wasn't expecting this question, he just wanted to be left alone.- Look Star, I really don't want to talk about it, it's a sad day for me, and I just can't right now.

\- You can't what? …Richard, I know you are sad, and that you need to mourn over it, but why alone….Please, don't be alone. - Star started crying, and he felt really guilty. He didn't get why this affected her so much, why his suffering was hers.

\- Star, I… I'm sorry, are you ok? - Richard was starting to lose it. First he was bad, now her, and how could she possibly be sad? Her, Starfire, de most joyful person he knew.

\- I am crying because you are not the only one who carries that burden Richard. – He looked at her, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. – I also am alone in that way: my parents died, my sister betrayed me, my younger brother is nowhere to be found, and my planet is suffering. But yet, all of you have trusted me, meaning that I can trust you with my life, and my pain as well.

Richard was finally sinking in on why she came to see him today. He almost fell on his bed as he had stopped fighting back the tears. Starfire sat beside him and stroke his hair. – You don't have to be alone today, that is not what they would want, or what any parent would want for that matter. You can't ignore that we are your friends, and that well help you get through it. – She cleaned her cheeks from the marks that the tears had left. – So you can tell me how you feel, and I will be here, listening.

Dick let the rest of his body relax and fall on the bed, laying down. His eyes focused on her, and then he closed them. – They were really good people, they had never done any harm to anyone…I sometimes wish I could go back to that day and warn them, but I can't. I know I would fail anyway. It's like if my life had been reduced to that moment, and I didn't do anything to prevent it.

\- But was there anything that you could have done? Richard, you were a child, and lacked the experience that you have now. You say that you can't go back, that you can't change the past, but going forward isn't bad either. As you went forward, I believe you have only expanded your family: now you have the Batman, and The Titans. I can promise you, from wherever they are, they are happy that you are alive, and the most kind and courageous person that there can ever be. You don't need to forget them, but do good on their name, and most importantly, for yourself. – Starfire took out a necklace from her pocket. It was a silver chain with a pendant divided in many parts, each one of them had a green crystal. – This was given to me by my parents. – Richard looked at it, but he had to wipe some of his tears so he wouldn't stain it when he grabbed it.

\- It's beautiful Star. All I have from them are pictures.

Starfire nodded- I couldn't salvage any, all of them burned down or were lost at the Gordanians when they invaded my planet. – She was quiet for a moment. – Each piece of this pendant represents a piece of my heart. I want to give one to you.

Richard was confused: to entrust him with such gift?- Star, really?, I don't know, I don't wanna loose it, and why would you…?

\- I know you will not lose it, and I have already made this decision. You see, your parent are a piece of your heart, a part of you. That part will never be gone, but it may feel empty, as they can't be here with us. –Starfire had a crack on her voice, noticing Richard taking hold of her hand. – So I thought that you cold need this: a piece of my heart so you can remember that you are not alone, and that your heart will only grow, in time. – She pulled out a small stone and placed in his open hand. Richard, although, didn't let go of it yet.

\- Starfire, I couldn't be thankful enough to have a friend like you, and if you ever need to talk about your parents, you are always welcome. But…- He finally lifted his face up to hers, showing his wet cheeks and his crying to someone – could you stay with me for a while?

\- Anything for you. –Starfire smiled, and hugged him while he let it all out.

It was a better day for him than he had thought it was going to be, and he was happy he had a family at the end. True, he couldn't go back in the past, but the future he had, he was sure his parents would be proud he had took that path, and with his new family.


End file.
